


You Are The One I've Been Waiting For

by cheekaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Swearing, They’re young in this, its a memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekaspbrak/pseuds/cheekaspbrak
Summary: “Hey, asshole, are you going to come in, too?” Richie doesn’t bat an eye at the hostile tone, he knows what it means. He knows that it’s all code for ‘I miss you, come pay attention to me’.





	You Are The One I've Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but incredibly painful. It's intended to be read while listening to You Are The Treasure - Bonus Track by Antony and the Johnsons, because it fades out in a way that almost sounds like you're underwater.

Screams of laughter ring from tree to tree, sky to rock-covered ground. 

Richie watches the blue shirt change colors as the water from the small creek soaks it through. It’s unlike him to actually partake in something like this, Richie thinks, but he doesn’t dare open his mouth and end the moment too soon. He wants to watch the sunlight dance over sweet freckled cheeks and brown eyes for as long as he can. He can’t tell where the sun ends and skin begins, it’s all started to blend into one sweet, golden color. 

And the laughter reverberates through his bones, through his heart. The trees surrounding them bend closer just to listen to it. Why wouldn’t they? It’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. 

“Hey, asshole, are you going to come in, too?” Richie doesn’t bat an eye at the hostile tone, he knows what it means. He knows that it’s all code for  _ ‘I miss you, come pay attention to me’ _ . He strips off his shirt and glasses, wading into the creek as well. Eddie is on him within seconds, attempting to push him under the shallow water. It doesn’t work, never does, but Richie disappears under the surface anyway, just to please him. 

He keeps his eyes open as he sinks under, watching the water warp the face above him until he’s nearly unrecognizable. Blue-green hues intermix with yellow-pink rays of sunlight, Eddie’s voice just barely meeting his ears from above water. He turns his head to the left and sees the edges of his blue shirt flowing in the water. He grabs onto the hem and tugs gently, anything to be closer. His head bumps against the stomach next to him, one of Eddie’s hands moving to hold onto the top of his curls instead. Despite being underwater, he feels like he’s breathing just fine. Rosy lips form around words he can’t hear, but it doesn’t matter to him because he can see the smile surrounding them and wants nothing more than to see it again and again and again.

“I love you.” He says. Eddie hears nothing but bubbles popping on the surface of the water. That’s okay, though. He doesn’t need him to know. He doesn’t need Eddie to love him back. He just wants to love him every chance he can get. That’s enough for him.

It’s still enough for him.


End file.
